Une grande aventure commence
by MelKaizoku
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive a la guilde de Fairy Tail , c'est une dragon slayer de la glace et c'est la soeur de Wendy Elle s'appelle Yumi. Venez vivre cette aventure avec Yumi et les gens de la guilde.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous,

Voici mon premier chapitre de mon histoire et aussi ma première fic , que j'ai fait il y a longtemps et j'ai décider de le mettre sur se site

J'espère que vous aller apprécier se chapitre

Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent au Mangaka Hiro Mashima sauf mes Personnages Yumi et les autres qui viendront plus tard

Bonne Lectures et amusez vous bien

* * *

chapitre un :Une nouvelle à la guilde

Sept ans plus tôt

Dans la foret,

Une jeune fille de Quatre- Cinq ans, qui avait les cheveux cours violet foncée avec des grand yeux marrons clairs, était entrain de pleurer car elle cherchait quelque chose, elle portait un t-shirt blanc et bleu et un pantacourt blanc.

Elle entra dans la vallée est appela

-Glacia, tu es où ? Demanda la petite fille

Elle chercha dans toute la vallée,mais elle ne l'a pas trouver. Elle partit en pleurant, et elle décida de retrouver son dragon et pourquoi il avait disparu.

Dix ans plus tard

Une jeune fille était arrivée à la ville de Magnolia, elle avait les cheveux longs de couleurs violet, elle avait les yeux marrons et portait une robe bleu foncée et clair avec des sandales bleu foncée. Elle était accompagnée d'un chat au pelage blanc. Elle alla au centre de Magnolia .Elle demanda à un passant où se trouvait la guilde de fairy tail. Elle marcha tout droit jusqu'à un grand bâtiment, où il y avait l'emblème de fairy tail, elle entra dans la guilde, où elle voyait des tables volées et des chaises, une fille aux cheveux blanc, aux yeux bleus et qui portait une robe rouge avec des dentelles roses s'approcha de moi et se présenta en tant que Mirajane. Et commença a me parler.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-Bonjour, je voudrais faire partie de la guilde ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille  
-Comment t'appelle tu ? .Demanda la barmaid  
-Je m'appelle Yumi ,je vous présente Yuki,mon chat dit Yumi

C'était une jeune femelle blanche mais elle avait étrangement la queue de couleur bleue avec une robe et un petit nœud orange.

-Bonjour dit Yuki

Mirajane me présenta le Maitre de la guilde Makarov et accepta que j'intègre la guilde.

-C'est génial, viens je t'emmène au bar je vais mettre la marque de fairy tail, tu veux que je te la mets où ? Demanda Mira  
-A l'épaule droite, la couleur bleu ciel s'il te plaît. demanda Yumi

Après avoir mis l'emblème de fairy tail ,Yumi décida de prendre a boire , elle commanda un jus de fruits et s'installa sur une table libre mais soudain la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit et trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans la guilde. A droite une jeune fille au cheveux blonde avec une demi couette sur le coté attaché par un ruban rouge, elle était habillée avec un débardeur violet et une mini-jupes bleu avec des bottes noirs et à sa ceintures elle avait des clés. Au milieu une fille aux cheveux rouges écarlates ,elle portait une armure avec une jupe bleu avec des bottes noirs. A gauche ,une fille aux cheveux bleus avec des couettes et portais une robe verte sans manches avec des petits sandales bleus.

La fille au cheveux bleu me regarda surpris.  
Ils allèrent au bar et saluèrent Mirajane et la fille au cheveux rouge se présenta en premier.

-Tiens une nouvelle ,bonjour je m'appelle Erza ,et voici Lucy et Wendy ,et toi tu t'appelle comment ? demanda Erza  
-Je m'appelle Yumi.

J'aperçus Wendy et je courus sur elle pour l'enlacer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Wendy  
-J'ai su que que tu étais à la guilde de fairy tail ,alors j'ai décider d'intégrer fairy tail dit Yumi

Un garçon au cheveux rose s'approcha du groupe des filles, il était habillée avec un long haut noir bordé de jaune, sans manches, qui descend jusqu'aux genoux avec une ceinture marron dont l'attache est grise. Son pantalon est large et est de couleur blanc.

-Euh,Wendy tu la connaît ?  
-Bonjour Natsu,je te présente ma petite sœur , Yumi .dit Wendy  
-QUOI !ta petite sœur crièrent toute la guilde  
-Bon,je ne savais pas que t'avais une petite sœur dit Lucy

-On a était séparer quand on était petite : répondit Yumi

-A d'accord. Répondit Erza  
-Bon , on va faire la fête pour Yumi la petite sœur de Wendy .Cria Natsu

Pendant la fête, Mirajane lui présenta les autres membres de la guilde et Kanna une jeune fille au cheveux châtain et aux yeux noirs, elle porte un haut de bikini bleu et un panta-court marron maintenu à la taille par une ceinture rose clair. demanda à Yumi quelle était son pouvoir ? Ils ont était stupéfait quand ils ont appris qu'elle était un dragon slayer de la glace. Lucy me proposa de dormir chez elle pendant qu'on me trouve une chambre dans le dortoir Fairy Hills. Très tard, dans la nuit je rentra avec Lucy, On prépara mon lit et on se mit en pyjama et on s'endormit.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre, merci de m'avoir Lu

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? Je suis ouverte a toute les critique pour m'améliorer dans mon travail de mon histoire

Alors lâchez une Reviews


	2. Chapitre 2: La mission de premiére

Voici la suite

Merci, pour vos reviews sa ma fait plaisir que le premier chapitre vous plaise

J'espère que se deuxième chapitre va vous plaire

Bonne lecture

Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent au Mangaka Hiro Mashima sauf mes Personnages Yumi et les autres qui viendront plus tard

* * *

Chapitre deux : ma première mission

Cela fessait une semaine que j'étais à Fairy Tail, et j'avais décidé de faire ma première mission avec ma soeur et son équipe.

-J'espère que Yumi va prendre une mission ou il vaut se battre ; dit Natsu  
-non, je n'ai pas envie que vous cassez tous, après je n'aurais pas assez pour payer mon loyer ; dit Lucy

Enfin Yumi revient avec une mission, Natsu la prit et regardait c'était quoi comme mission, il vaut aller a clover, et trouver une rose dans une foret, le prix et de 60,000 jewels.

-Super, Sur n'à 10 OOO each; dit Gris

-Bon, on n'y va demain, préparez vous en attendant ; dit Erza

Lucy rentra chez elle pour se préparer, Grey et natsu se bagarraient, Erza mangeait sont fraisier, et moi je flânait dans la guilde, j'étais pressé de faire ma première mission.

-Coucou, Yumi, alors t'aime bien la guilde ; demanda l'inconnu en se dirigeant vers Yumi

Elle avait les cheveux blanc courts avec les yeux bleus, et elle est habillée avec un tee-shirt couleur crème et d'un mini-short bleu avec des baskets blanches. C'était la petite sœur de Mirajane et Elfman.

-Coucou Lisana, oui j'adore la guilde, on va au bar je t'offre à boire ; dit Yumi en la saluant  
-Oui, je veux bien

Elle allèrent au bar

-Salut mira je voudrais du jus d'orange, s'il te plaît ; demanda Lisana a sa sœur  
-Oui, tout de suite ; dit Mira  
-Salut Yumi, Lisana ; dit Kana  
-Salut Kana, toujours entraient de boire ; dit Yumi  
-oui, toujours, tu veux boire avec moi ; dit Kana  
-je préfère boire du jus d'orange :dit Yumi

Mirajane déposa les deux verre de jus d'orange sur le bar et continua a nettoyer les verres pendant qu'elle discutait avec sa sœur, Kana et Yumi. Ensuite je partit de la guilde pour préparer mes affaires pour demain .Ensuite je dormis.  
Le lendemain matin, a la gare

-Salut, tout le monde : dit Yumi  
-Salut, on attend plus que Erza : dit Lucy  
-elle arrive ; dit Grey

On voyait Erza avec des tonnes de bagages derrière elle, ensuite on n'a eu du mal à faire monter natsu dans le train.

Arrivé à clover,  
On n'alla voir celui qui a demandé la mission, c'était un grand manoir blanc avec des tours de chaque coins .On sonna est des servantes nous virent entrer et on rentra dans la pièce, ou il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu, il était grand et porter un costume noire.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Jules, vous êtes le mages qui on accepté la mission  
-Oui, on n'est la pour la mission ; dit Erza  
-Bon, vous devez allez a la foret de l'est, la ou se trouve la rose rouge vous devez la prendre et me la rapporter, et attention cette foret il y a des monstres.

Le groupe partit en direction de la foret .Arrivé a la foret ,il marchèrent et il entendit des pas et soudain devant eux ,un monstre apparu ,il était grand et gros avec des griffes acérée et des grosses pattes velus .Natsu commença a courir vers le monstre en préparent sont coup de poing de feu,Erza mit son armure l'impératrice de feu ,Lucy invoqua l'esprit du lion !Loki ,Grey créa un marteau de glace ,Wendy augmenta leur puissance d'attaque et moi je vit mon stalactite de glace.

-A l'attaque : cria Natsu

Tout le monde attaqua le monstre avec leur attaque et on trois coup seulement le monstre fut vaincu. Ensuite on continua notre chemin jusqu'à une plaine ou c'était recouvert de magnifiques fleurs très coloré et au milieu de toutes ses fleurs, il y avait une rose très belle avec des pétales qui brillaient au soleil. Wendy la pris et la déposa dans un bocal en verre et le groupe partit en passant par le même chemin en faisant attention a ne pas croiser un monstre et soudain apparu un monstre derrière eux.

-Encore un monstre, bon on n'attaque : dit Erza  
\- Ouvre-toi porte du bélier ! Aries ! : invoqua Lucy  
-Je suis désole ,bombe de laine : dit Aries  
-Hurlement du dragon de glace : attaqua Yumi

Le monstre vaincu, ils retournèrent voir Jules et donna la rose et il partirent à la guilde.  
À la guilde

-On n'est rentré : dit Natsu en donnant un coup de pied à la porte  
-Sa sers a rien de casser la porte, tête a flammes : dit Grey  
-Tu veux te battre le glaçon : cria Natsu en préparant c'est point.

Et voici un énième combat qui commence, Lucy et Yumi se faufilèrent au bar rejoindre Mira. Pendant que les tables et les chaises volèrent car Natsu et Grey avaient entraîner tout le monde dans la bagarre.

-salut mira, alors quoi de beau a la guilde : demanda Lucy  
-Il y a une filles qui était partit en mission est qui revenus, Yumi tu dois pas les connaître, elle va bientôt revenir, elle fessait les magasins : dit Mira  
-je suis pressée de la rencontrée : dit Yumi en sautillant sur sa chaise

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et apparu une jeunes filles, Elle avait les cheveux blanc et avait des yeux bleu et elle était habillé avec une robe blanche et bleu et des sandales également bleu et a coté d'elle se trouvait un animal blanc. Elle se dirigea vers le bar.

-Salut, voici la nouvelle elle s'appelle Yumi : dit Mirajane  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Léna et voici mélodie  
-Enchanté : dit Yumi  
-Bon moi j'y vais : dit Léna en partant rejoindre Levy  
-Salut Levy, tu lis quoi : demanda Léna  
-Salut, je lis les animaux mystiques, tu veux lire avec moi :demanda Levy  
-oui, je veux bien : dit Léna

Elle s'assit  
Soudain une autre fille s'assoie à coté de moi, elle avait les cheveux bleus très clair, et les yeux bleus, elle portait un débardeur violet avec un pantacourt bleus et des sandales blanche.

-Mira, je vais boire un jus d'orange s'il te plait : demanda Yukiko  
-Oui, tout de suite : dit mira

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Yukiko Yuki et toi

-Je m'appelle Yumi Marvel

-Ah, tu est la sœur de Wendy

-Oui, sa fait longtemps que tu est a la guilde ?

-2-3 ans

-A d'accord

Mirajane arriva et tendit deux verres pour les filles

-Alors tu as fais ta première mission avec Natsu et les autres :dit Yukiko  
-Oui : dit Yumi  
-C'était bien : demanda Yukiko  
-Oui, génial : dit Yumi  
-Si tu veux la prochaine fois, tu feras une mission avec moi et Léna  
-Oui, sa sera génial : dit Yumi

Ensuite tout se passa bien. A la fin de l'après midi ,une bagarre générale commença, arrêté par le maître .Ensuite je rentrât a fairy hills avec Yukiko, Lisana et Wendy et je dormis.

* * *

J'espère que sa vous a plus et merci d'avoir lu

N'oubliez pas de lachez reviews


	3. chapitre 3

Voici la suite

Merci a Lina2003, pour ces Reviews qui me font plaisir

Bonne lecture

Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent au Mangaka Hiro Mashima sauf mes Personnages Yumi et les autres qui viendront plus tard

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une journée entre filles, la rencontre entre Lucy et Léna

A magnolia, dans la guilde de fairy tail la joie y régna, Erza mangeait son gâteau aux fraises, Léna lisait, Yukiko aide Mirajane au bar, Lucy et moi  
On discuta de ce qu' on pourra faire cette après-midi.

-Je sais ,on pourra faire du shopping entre filles et comme ça je pourrai visiter la ville : dit Yumi  
-Oui, c'est une super idée et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait les boutiques. Je préviens les filles et on se rejoint tous chez moi à 14 heures : dit Lucy  
-Ok : dit Yumi

On se séparait et allait demander aux autres filles si elle voulait venir avec nous faire les magasins, les filles ont tous dit oui. Mais au départ, Léna ne voulait pas, mais on a incité et ses grâce à Lucy qu'elle à bien voulu venir.

Chez Lucy,

Les filles sont arrivées un par un et ensuite on n'est allé au centre commercial:

-on fait quoi comme magasin en premier : demanda Yukiko

-A la bibliothèque : dit Levy  
-c'est parti on n'y va : dit Yukiko

Les filles allèrent à la librairie, en laissant Léna et Lisana toutes seules. Mais on n'aurait pas dû, Lisana est revenue en souriant et on lui a demandé où était Léna et elle nous a dit que nous sommes disputées .Ensuite tout le monde chercha Léna, et c'est Yumi qui la retrouvé, elle était à coté de la rivière près de chez Lucy.

-ça va, tu n'est pas trop en colère : dit Yumi  
-Sava : dit froidement Léna  
-qu'est ce que Lisana t'a dit : demanda Yumi  
-elle ma dit que j'énervais tout le monde : dit froidement Léna  
-c'est faux, tu t'entends bien avec Lucy : dit Yumi  
-Oui, elle ma sauvé : dit Léna

Retour en arrière

Dans la foret,

Lucy et natsu étaient partis tout les deux en mission. Tout d'un coup , Lucy reçu quelle que chose sur elle , qui tomba mais elle évita le choc grâce à natsu .Soudain une ombre apparut derrière Lucy, et prit ses clés sans que Lucy l'a senti. Ensuite, natsu poursuivit l'animal, et il attaqua un arbre juste en face d'elle.

\- Sale bête ,rends moi mes clés : s'énerva Lucy  
-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal, je m'appelle Mélodie, quelqu'un est en danger de mort :dit Mélodie  
-c'est n'importe quoi : dit Natsu  
-moi je l'a crois, elle est où la personne qui est en danger : dit Lucy  
-Suivez-moi :dit Mélodie

Ensuite Lucy monta sur le dos de Mélodie et Natsu s'envola avec Happy.  
Dans la forêt, pas très loin des mages de Fairy Tail ,une jeune fille se tenait contre un arbre et s'assit,elle était à bout de souffle. Elle s'évanouit. Lucy, Natsu,Mélodie et Happy arrivait . Mélodie s'approchait d'elle, et elle commença à pleurer en croyant qu'elle était morte, Lucy s'approcha et écouta la respiration.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mélodie ,elle respire ,elle est vivante  
-Merci :dit Mélodie  
-Elle s'appelle comment : demanda Natsu  
-Léna : dit Mélodie

Les mages l'emmena a Fairy Tail, pour la soignée. Quelque jours plus tard Léna se réveilla et vit le maître de Fairy Tail au pied de son lit.

-Bonjour :dit Makaraov  
-Bonjour : dit froidement Léna  
-tu sais qui tu ai ? :demanda Makaraov  
-Non :dit Léna  
-Tu est une hanayukine autrement dit une être mystique vivant dans un endroit cachée. Et que tu peut contrôler le télépathie, les soins et la télékinésie.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Il y a longtemps un membre de la guilde était aussi une hanayukine.

-Ah d'accord.

-Est ce que tu veut être membre de Fairy Tail :demanda Makaraov  
-Non :dit froidement Léna

Ensuite Erza ma proposer de faire une mission avec le groupe,au début elle ne parlait pas,et soudain il y a eu un méchant , tout le monde attaqua,mais Léna ne réagissait pas ,et quand elle vit mélodie se faire blesser par le monstre,elle attaqua avec télékinésie et la vaincu,ensuite avant de rentrer a la guilde elle soigna mélodie et Grey et Erza. Après les avoir soigner, le maître de la guilde vient les voir et lui redemanda t'intégrer la guilde et elle accepta.

Fin du flash-back

-C'est une jolie et triste histoire : dit Yumi

-Oui, merci de m'avoir écouter sa ma fait du bien : sourit timidement Léna

-Derien, Ce Entre normale ami

Un long silence s'installa ou on regardait le ruisseau puis je décida de briser le silence.

-Tu veux rentrer a Fairy Tail :demanda Yumi  
-Non,je vais aller a fairy hills ,il est tard ,c'était une bonne journée :dit Léna  
-Ok,a demain :dit Yumi

Après je suis allée rejoindre les filles pour leur dire que je rentrais à la guilde.

Je rentra dans la guilde et alla au bar

-Salut Yumi, je vais te présenter un garçon et une fille qui viennent de rentrer de mission :dit Mira  
-D'accord : dit Yumi  
-Alors voici, L _uminaria E_ yes:dit mira

C'était une fille au cheveux marrons avec les yeux rouges. Elle portait une robe bleu avec des tendelles blanches et des sandales blanches

-enchanté ,moi c'est Yumi  
-enchanté :dit L _uminaria_  
-Ensuite voici Alex Kachagi :présenta mira

C'était un jeune garçon de 17 ans avec les cheveux violet et les yeux bleus. Il portait un pentalon noirs avec des chaines grises et un t-shirt Blanc, il bortait des bottes noirs.

-enchanté :dit Alex  
 _-Enchanté:dit Yumi_  
 _-Bon moi je vais voir Levy,pour qu'elle me prête un livre :dit_ _Luminaria_  
 _-Ok ,à plus tard :dit Yumi et Mira_  
 _-A+ :dit_ _Luminaria_  
 _-attend je vais avec toi_ _Luminaria_ _:dit alex_  
 _-d'accord :dit_ _Luminaria_  
 _  
_

 _Au bar il ne restais plus que moi,mira, on discuta de tout et de rien tard dans la nuit ensuite je suis partie avec Lucy et Wendy ,pour allers se couchée a fairy hills._  
 _  
_

* * *

 _Merci t'avoir lu,_

 _j'espère que sa vous a plus et n'oubliez de lâchez des_ Reviews

 _A Samedi prochain pour la suite_


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, tout le monde

Merci a Lina2003 pour sa reviews

Bonne lecture

Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent au Mangaka Hiro Mashima sauf mes Personnages Yumi et les autres qui viendront plus tard

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ma première mission avec Léna et Yukiko ,une ombre dans la montagne

A la guilde

« Coucou Mira ,je voudrai deux jus d'orange ,s'il te plaît : Demanda Yumi  
« Coucou,oui j'apporte ça toute suite « dit Mirajane  
« Salut »dit Kana en venant vers moi  
« Bonjour »dit Yumi  
« Voilà tes boissons « dit Mira  
« Merci »dit Yumi

J'allai à table,où il y avait les filles

« Voila pour toi Yukiko :dit Yumi  
« merci »

Elle discutèrent quand Natsu ,Grey et Lucy arriva

« Salut les filles »  
« Tu veux mon poisson »demanda Happy a Yuki

« Je veux bien,mais toi,tu en auras plus « dit Yuki  
« J'en ai un deuxième »dit Happy

Il laissa Yuki manger son poisson ,et partit vers Carla,pour lui demander si elle voulait du poisson et bien sur elle a dit non

Du coté de la table,

Une bagarre avait éclat entre Natsu et Grey et les filles s'étaient réfugiées au bar.

Quand Erza arriva, elle donna un coup à Natsu et Grey et elle nous a rejoint au bar.

« Coucou,les filles »dit Erza  
« coucou Erza »dirent les filles  
« Sinon,je veux bien faire une mission avec vous »demanda Yumi à Yukiko  
« Super,pas vrai Léna »dit Yukiko  
« Oui,je vais chercher une mission »dit Léna en partant du bar et en se dirigeant vers le tableau des missions  
« Je vais préparer mes valises »dit Yumi  
« Ok,11 h 00 à la gare,j'ai trouver une mission,il faut trouver un monstre dans la montagne prés de Magnoria récompense 50 000 joyaux »dit Léna

Je suis rentré chez moi pour préparer mes affaires.  
A 11h00 on est arrivé a la gare , on a prit le train et on arriva chez notre client. On sonna et quelqu'un nous ouvrit.

« Bonjour,vous êtes celles qui vont faire la mission,enchanté je m'appelle Fred »  
« Oui,je m'appelle Yukiko et voici Léna et Yumi »  
« Enchanté les filles,alors le monstre est très fort alors soyez vigilant »dit Fred  
« promis »dit Yumi

Elle partirent en direction de la montagne.

Après 30 minutes de marche,elle arrivèrent devant la montagne,elles marchèrent et elles entendaient des pas qui venait vers elles. Soudain , un gros monstre hideux arriva vers elles. Il fonça à toute allure vers Léna mais Mélodie s'interposa entre Léna et le monstre et se vit jeter contre un arbre.

« Mélodie »cria Léna

A nous les filles dit Léna avec sa rage,elle fonça sur le monstre et lança son sort de foudre : **lance de foudre** .Ensuite, Yumi attaqua avec son hurlement de glace et Yukiko attaqua avec sa magie de la neige : Lapin de neige. Yuki se vit jeter contre un arbre et Léna la soigna. Léna utilisa sa télékinésie pour que le monstre percute la montagne , Yumi et Yukiko lança leur dernière attaque en détruisant le monstre.

Ensuite on est allé voir Fred,pour lui dire que le monstre a été vaincu,il nous félicita et donna l'argent.

Puis on est partit.

Dans une montagne très loin de magnolia,un rugissement se faisait retentir qui fessait trembler toute la montagne. Un homme apparu dans un nuage de fumé et disait de se taire à l'animal.

Rentrons dans la guilde de Fairy Tail.

« On est rentré de mission »dit Yumi en ouvrant la porte de la guilde  
« Salut les filles »saluèrent tout le monde de la guilde

Lucy arriva vers les filles

« Alors sa c'est bien passé la mission »demanda Lucy  
« Oui,super »dit Yumi  
« Et toi,la mission avec Natsu ça c'est bien passer »demanda Yumi  
« QUOI!,comment,tu le sais ? demanda Lucy en rougissant  
« Mira,me la dit »dit Yumi  
« Oui ça c'est bien passer »dit Lucy en devenant presque rouge  
« Pourquoi ,tu es toute rouge Lucy,tu es malade »demanda Yukiko  
« Non »cria Lucy  
« Elle est amoureuse » »dit Léna  
« De qui ? »demanda Yukiko  
« De personne »dit Lucy en venant de plus en plus rouge  
« Si de Natsu »dit Mira  
« Non »cria Lucy qui est toute rouge  
« Ha!Ha ! »rirent les filles

Lucy partit de fairy tail

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a Lucy ,elle est toute rouge »demanda Natsu

On le regarda et on se mit à rigoler,quand on se retourna .On voyait à une table Levy et Gajeel qui demandaient ce qu'elle lisait à Levy.  
Et a coté il y avait Grey qui regardait une jeune fille aux cheveux blanc,c'était Léna et quand elle se retournait, il se mit a lire un magazine et ils rougissaient tout les deux .

On se regarda et on se dit que des couples vont se former très bientôt dans la guilde. HAHAHA! Après avoir bien rit avec tout le monde je partit de Fairy Tail.

Mais tout d'un coup la terre trembla et on entendit un rugissement tellement puissant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

lâchez des reviews

A samedi prochain pour la suite


	5. Chapter 5 : Halloween

Voici un chapitre spécial Halloween

J'espère que vous allez appréciez

Bonne lecture

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et il appartiennent a Hiro Mashima sauf Yumi et les autres

* * *

chapitre spécial : Halloween

Un matin dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, une jeune fille était au bar, elle avait les cheveux blancs, elle s'appelait Mirajane. Elle était entrain de nettoyer des verres. Une jeune fille également au cheveux blanc rentra dans la guilde.

-Salut Mira, tu as besoin d'aide? : Salua Lisana  
-Je veux bien, merci Lisana  
-De rien  
\- En fait tu as trouver ton costume pour ce soir ?  
-Oui, tu verras comment il est ce soir

Elle commença à préparer la salle. Plus loin dans une maison très chaleureuse,une jeune fille dormait. Elle se réveilla en découvrant dans son lit des cheveux roses dormir, elle le vit sortir du lit en le propulsant contre le mur, le jeune homme se réveilla d'un coup.

\- Lucy, ça fait mal : se plaignit Natsu en frottant la tête  
\- Tu n'avais pas à dormir dans mon lit  
\- Oui mais il est confortable  
-La ferme

Natsu partit par la fenêtre avec Happy. Lucy attendit les filles pour la journée shopping

En ville

-C'est parti, on va aller chercher des déguisements : dit Yukiko  
-Ouai : dirent les filles

Les filles passèrent la journée à chercher des déguisements. Le soir arriva et les filles se préparaient chez Lucy.

-Je peux avoir ta brosse à cheveux Lucy, j'ai oubliée la mienne à Fairy Hills : Demanda Yumi  
\- Oui,elle est dans la salle de bains  
\- Oui, mais y a Erza dans la salle de bains  
-J'ai fini, à qui le tour ? Sorta Erza  
\- A moi : Se précipita Yumi

Les filles se préparaient au bout vingt minutes, elles étaient prêtes. Lucy était habillée avec une robe marron et des brettelles orange et la ceinture orange. Elle portait des gants orange un peu transparent pour qu'on voit sa marque de la guilde, elle portait un chapeau de sorcière noir et orange. Et portais des bottines marron. Wendy portais une robe rouge avec une cape noir elle avait sortit ses canines, elle avait mis ses cheveux en couettes avec deux petite ailes de chauve-souris pour les attacher. Elle portais des chaussures rouges et noirs. Jubia portais une robe bleu et un chapeau de sorcière bleu. Yumi portait une robe violette et un chapeau violet de sorcière. Léna portais une robe blanche et une cape noir. Lisana portais une robe noire et une cape noire. Evergreen porte une robe blanche avec chapeau de sorcière également blanc. Luminaria portais une robe or et un chapeau or aussi. Yukiko portais une robe rose et le chapeau rose. Levy portais une robe rouge et blanche et une cape rouge et des chaussures noirs . Erza était habillé avec une robe noir et un chapeau rouge. Mirajane était habillé en robe noir et son chapeau était blanc.

Les garçon était aussi bien déguisé. Natsu portait un smoking noir, et une cape rouge il a sorti les canines , jellal avait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc avec un manteau marron et un chapeau de pirates également marron. Grey avait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt marron, il portais une cape rouge et noir et un chapeau haut de forme noir. Gajil portais un pantalon noir et une chemise orange, il avait mis des oreilles et une queue de loup. Elfman portais un pantalon noir et une chemise noir, il portais des cornes de démon. Roméo portait un pantalon marron et un t-shirt marron et aussi un chapeau marron. Alex portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt noir et portais une cape rouge déchiré en bas. Macao porte un pantalon rouge et un t-shirt blanc mais tout déchirée. Luxus porte un pantalon noir et une chemise marron et un manteau noir et un chapeau noir.

Les filles rentrèrent dans la guilde et fut éblouis par toutes les décorations, en haut les décorations, sont très joli. Il y avait des guirlandes en forme de citrouille avec aussi des chauve-souris qui pendent. Les tables était orange et noir avec des bougies. Il y avait une piste de danse avec tout autour des toiles d'araignée en laissant une ouverture. La fête commença. On s'assit a une table prés de la scène, on commanda à boire et les lumières s'éteignissent, les rideaux se fermèrent et Max monta sur scène.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde. Voici le spectacle Halloween, on commence avec Jubia et Grey. : Présenta Max sur le podium

Grey et Jubia rentra en scène, Grey commença à faire une montagne de glace où Jubia était en haut et fit des cascades d'eau sur la glace et l'eau à creuser la glace et s'est écrit Happy Halloween. Quand Happy entendit son nom, il déploya ses ailes et tournoya dans la guilde.

-Au tour de Léna : Lut Max sur sa feuille

Léna rentra en scène et chanta, quand elle a eut fini tout le monde l'applaudit et elle rougit un peu.

\- Au tour de notre barmaid préférée Mirajane. : Lut Max

Mira commença a chanter, il y a eu un silence totale, tout le monde l'écoutait. Quand mira eu fini tout le monde applaudit.

\- Ensuite autour de Gajeel : Dit Max

Gajeel commença a chanter et tout le monde criait. Natsu lance une tomate à Gajeel qui se la prit en plein visage. ça le mit en colère.

Tu veux te battre : cria Gajeel

Une grande bagarre commença et c'est Erza qui arrêta le combat quand Grey fit tomber accidentellement le gâteau aux fraises d'Erza. Ensuite la musique continua tout le monde dansa. Mais soudain la lumière s'éteignit.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Lucy  
\- Panique pas Lucy, c'est juste une coupure de courant : Rassura Léna  
\- Oui mais il y a plus de bruit

Yukiko venait d'arriver qui fit sursauter Lucy

-C'est vrai, ça fait un peu peur : Déclara Yukiko en frissonnant

Les filles commençérent à marcher et soudain Lucy cria

\- Je ne sens plus le sol : Paniqua encore plus Lucy

Soudain quelqu'un poussa Yukiko et vit tomber les filles et la lumière se ralluma. Tout le monde fit un grand soupir, les filles était au niveau du bar, elle avait tomber de l'escalier.

\- Quelqu'un nous a poussé : Dit Yukiko  
-Qui ? Demanda Léna  
-Je sais pas : Répondit Lucy

On regarda en haut et on vit Mavis morte de rire

-C'est pas drôle : S'exclama Yukiko  
\- Si : Répondit Mavis

On oublia le petit malentendu et on commença à danser. Mira mit un slow et les couples commença a aller sur la piste de danse, Natsu et Lucy,Grey et Jubia, Jellal et Erza, Lisana et Luxus, Mira et Fried, Elfman et Evergreen et les autres les regardait entrain de discuter.

\- Ils forment tous un beau couple : dit Yumi en les regardant  
-Oui : Répondit Yukiko  
\- Erza et Jellal, ils sont mimi : Déclara Wendy  
\- Oui, et Yukiko qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout ta l'heure ? Demanda Levy  
-Rien, on s'est fait une petite frayeur : Dit Yukiko  
-Et vous étiez tomber de l'escalier : Dit Jubia  
-Oui, sans commentaire !Dit Yukiko

Et la soirée se finit tard dans la nuit, on rentra tous. En allant chez elle Lucy parlait avec plue à coté de la rivière

\- C'était une très bonne soirée : Dit Lucy  
\- Pun Pun ( Oui ) : Répondit Plue  
-J'ai adoré  
-Pun Pun Pun ( Moi aussi )

Elle arriva à son appartement et rentra, elle se déshabilla et prit son bain, elle mit son pyjama et alla au lit.

* * *

J'espère que sa vous à plus

N'oubliez pas de lâchez des Reviews

A bientot


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour a tous, voici la suite de l'histoire**

 **désoler d'avoir était en retard pour se chapitre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews** **Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent au Mangaka Hiro Mashima sauf mes Personnages Yumi et les autres qui viendront plus tard**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq :En route à la montagne,l'aventure commence**

 **Quand j'entendis le rugissement,je retourna à la guilde pour voir si les autres avait entendu. J'ouvris les portes de la guilde.**

 **-Natsu,tu as entendu :demanda Yumi essoufflée**  
 **-Oui,il y a aussi gajil,Wendy et Yukiko qui ont entendu :dit Natsu**  
 **-c'est bizarre,que c'est les dragons slayer qui sont entendu :dit Lucy**  
 **-Dit est ce que c'est vos dragons qui vous appelle :demanda Léna**  
 **-peut être : Répondit Wendy**

 **Soudain un deuxième rugissement,il était si fort qu'on était obligée de se boucher les oreilles.**

 **-Il était fort celui la :dit Wendy**  
 **-Oui :dit Gajil**  
 **-sa venait de la montagne :dit Mélodie**  
 **-Et comment tu sais sa :dit Erza**  
 **-Je sais pas,trop ,c'est comme si quand il rugissait,il nous disait au secours et nous disait ou il était:dit Mélodie**

 **On désista de faire un groupe,pour aller a la montagne il y avait :Natsu ,Erza , Grey ,Lucy ,Léna, Wendy ,Gajil , Yumi , Yukiko ,Luminaria et Jubia.**

On alla en direction de la foret et on vit la montagne au loin.

 **A la montagne**

 **C'est une grande montagne enneigée,qui abrite beaucoup d'animaux,c'est la que l'équipe allait.**

 **-Sa doit être en haut :dit Grey**  
 **-On n'y va :dit Erza**

 **Soudain Trois personne apparu au sommet de la montagne.**

 **-Il y a des intrus qui arrive :dit le 1er inconnu**  
 **-Il vaut les arrêter avant que notre chef sans aspersoir et qu'il trouve les dragons:dit le deuxième inconnu**  
 **-Allons-y : dit le troisième**

 **Ils disparurent .**

 **-Je sens qu'il va avoir une tempête de neige,car le vent de lève : dit Wendy**  
 **-Il faut se dépêcher :dit Léna**

 **Soudain une explosion eu lieu et nous sépara. Erza, Gajil ,Wendy et Yukiko sont volés a droite. Lucy,Yumi,Léna,et Luminaria sont partit a gauche et Natsu,Grey et Jubia au milieu.**

 **Du coté du groupe de Erza**

 **-Merde ,on s'est séparer :dit Gajil**  
 **-Tout le monde va bien:demanda Yukiko**  
 **-Oui :dirent tout le monde en même temps**  
 **-Mais pas pour longtemps :dit l'inconnu**  
 **-Vous êtes qui ?: S'énerva Erza**  
 **-Je m'appelle Ulrich,et vous aller pas plus loin :dit Ulrich**  
 **-Super,de la baston :dit Gajil**

Ulrich avait les cheveux châtains foncé et les yeux verts. Il portait un jean noir avec un pull orange et des chaussures noirs.

 **Soudain Gajil, était pris au piège par une bulle d'eau,Erza se transforma en armure du feu et transperça la bulle d'eau qui sauva Gajil. Wendy utilisa c'est ailes du dragon céleste. Mais Ulrich esquiva est attaqua Wendy avec sa lance d'eau, Yukiko protégea Wendy avec un mur de neige. Erza attaqua avec son épée de feu et Gajil attaqua avec sa lance ,il percuta de plein fouet Ulrich. Il se releva et attaqua Erza et Gajil avec son tsunami. Une attaque très dévastateur. Il partit en laissant les autres blesser, Wendy soigna tout le monde. Est après les avoir soignés, il repartirent toujours en direction du sommet de la montagne avec Gajil qui portait Wendy sur son dos pour qu'elle se repose.**

 **Du coté du groupe Lucy**

 **-Vous allez bien :demanda Léna**  
 **-oui :dit Lucy**  
 **-oui : dit Yumi et Luminaria**

 **Une ombre s'approcha**  
 **  
**  
 **-Attention,les filles dit Léna**  
- **Enchantée, je suis Alice, et je suis ici pour vous tuer**

Alice avait les cheveux longs d'un noirs d'encre, elle avait les yeux étrangement rouge. Elle portait une robe rouge qui en bas des genoux avec des sandales noirs.

 **Alice attaqua ,les filles esquiva. Léna contre attaqua avec une sphère de lumière et percuta Alice, elle se releva et attaqua avec une vrille des ténèbres. Léna esquiva,Lucy attaqua en invoquant Loki. Luminaria essaya d'aveugler l'adversaire avec sa lumière. Yumi attaqua avec le hurlement du dragon de glace. Alice reçu les attaque de plein fouet et percuta un arbre,elle était assommé et les filles couru vers le haut du sommet avant qu'elle se réveille.**

 **Du coté du groupe de Natsu**

 **-Allez dépêchez vous,les autres doit être déjà en haut :dit Grey**  
 **-mais non,tu déraille exhibitionniste :dit Natsu**  
 **-Qu'est que ta, tête a flamme :dit Grey**

 **Et une bagarre éclata entre les deux,mais il n'y avait ni Erza ou Lucy qui pouvait les arrêter.**

 **-Arrêtez c'est pas le moment : dit Jubia en paniquant sans savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour les arrêter**  
 **-C'est vous les intrus ,je vais vous tuer :dit l'inconnu**  
 **-Qui est tu ? :dit Natsu**  
L'inconnu avait les cheveux longs bruns avec les yeux noirs. Il portais un jean bleu avec un t-shirt blanc et des baskets blanc.

 **Ils attaqua avant même d'avoir dit son prénom. Les gars esquiva,Natsu attaqua avec son coup de poing du dragon de feu,et Grey qui attaqua avec ses 7 lances de glace. L'inconnu esquiva et attaque avec le trou des ténèbres,natsu et Grey tomba par terre est était grièvement blesser. Jubia attaqua a son tour avec son fouet d'eau ,mais elle fut aussi propulser sous un arbre qu'elle percuta de plein fouet qui lui vit cracher du sang. L'inconnu partit en les laissant pour mort**.

 **Dans la grotte**

 **-Il y a des dragons slayers :dit Ulrich**  
 **-Ils sont sûrement entendu les dragons :dit Alice qui venait d'arriver**  
 **-Cava,tallèrent sérieusement amochés :dit l'inconnu**  
 **-Oui,j'ai perdu contre eux ;mais j'aurais ma revanche :dit Alice**  
 **-On va les laisser monter jusqu'à nous et on va les attaquer :dit l'inconnu**  
 **-Oui ,chef :dit Ulrich**

 **Le chef partit au fond de la grotte.**

 **Du coté des mages de Fairy Tail,ils poursuivaient la montée de la montagne,en pansant que l'aventure ne fessait que commencer.**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

 **N'oubliez pas de lâchez des Reviews**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
